Always There To Lift You Up
by ManaMage
Summary: The Tales gang is back for a 1 year re-union. When a group of monsters proves to be more than they expected... Much later in the story Genis and Presea realize something important.Gensea with sprinklings of Colloyd and Sheelos.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I don't own Tos namco does. This is really short I know. It's just I want peoples opionion on if it sounds promising.**

The group was altogether for a 1 year reunion. They had heard stories about a group of monsters calling themselves "The Onori". So they decided they should have an adventure instead of sitting around talking. They had heard that one Onori was dwelling near Hima so they set up camp on the outskirts of the city. Regal was cooking dinner and trying un-successfully to give Raine cooking tips. Meanwhile Lloyd and Colette were doing there best to keep Sheena from killing Zelos. Preseas was sitting by herself polishing her axe.

"Pre...Pre..P.."

Presea turned around to see who was there but no one was in sight.

"How strange..." She continued to polish her axe.

"Genis you idiot, why can't you just talk to her.." Genis thought to himself.

"Genis little buddy havin some girl trouble?" Zelos asked with his mocking smile.

Oh that smile; how Genis hated that smile.

"Go away...just go away..." Genis sniffed.

"Are you picking on poor Genis you jerk?" Sheena asked accusingly..

"No..my dear banshee I was merely..."

"What did you say...

"Got to go!" Zelos sped off suddenly pretending Lloyd called him.

"So Genis will you tell me what's wrong?" Sheena asked nicley.

"It's her..."Genis pointed to Presea.

"What about her?" Sheena was oblivious when Colette walked up.

"Zelos and Lloyd are sparring so I came to see what's up." she smiled.

"Genis has a problem with Presea." Sheena said.

"Why?" Colette asked.

"No. It's not with her. I really like her..alot...it's just..." Genis's cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"OOooooo" Sheena said with a smile.

"What? I don't understand?" Colette asked.

Sheena whispered something in Colette's ear.

"Ooooooo" Colette smiled.

"What...why are you two looking at me like that..." Genis asked.

"No reason...good luck." Sheena smiled as she pulled Colette away too start giggling.

"Why does everyone find this so funny..." Genis sighed.

"Think what is so funny?" Presea came up behind him and asked.

"Nu..nu...nothing Presea..." Genis stuttered.

"Oh...I am sorry you can not share the joke with me..."Presea walked off.

_"Good one Genis make her feel bad" he thought._

"Presea wait!_" _he called and went after her.

**I warned you it was short. Please review and say what you think...maybe I'll continue it.**


	2. Blushing and the First Onori!

**A/N: Well I'm going to continue this story. I'm glad people like it. This chapter will be longer. Much longer. I hope...**

"Presea I'm sorry I'll tell you what's so funny..."Genis ran up to her and said.

"That would make me happy." Presea smiled.

"It was this joke..."Genis lied," How many dogs does it take to um...bury a bone?"

"Only one..."Presea responded.

"Ya thats...right..." Genis winced to himself.

"I fail to see the humour in that. I'm very strange..." Presea sighed.

"No. It was a bad joke." Genis tried to cheer her up.

"I understand."

_"How many dogs does it take to bury a bone? You are an idiot!" Genis thought._

Colette was sitting with Lloyd by the fire. When she felt a tapping on her shoulder. It was Presea.

"Colette could I please speak to you?" Presea asked.

"Sure thing Presea!" Colette smiled.

Lloyd just sat there oblivous.

"Um...Lloyd..." Colette said.

"What?" Lloyd apparently wasn't good at taking hints.

"Never mind. Come on Presea let's go for a walk." Colette said.

"That would be nice." Presea replied.

Together the two of them went off.

"So what's the problem Presea?" Colette asked.

"It's about Genis..." she replied.

Colette fought hard to surpress a smile.

"Oh really?" Colette was trying so hard to not smile.

"Yes everytime he talks to me he turns pink in the face. Does this mean that he doesn't like me?" Presea looked earnestly up at Colette.

" No Presea. That is called blushing you only do it when you are embarassed." Colette replied.

"So he is embassed of me?"

"No.No. He is just embrassed to be around you because...he likes you" Colette hoped Genis would forgive her.

"OH..really...that is strange Lloyd doesn't always blush around you."

Now it was Colettes turn to blush.

"See you are doing it now...oh I understand I mentioned Lloyd so you started to blush...you are correct...so Genis likes me" Presea put together.

"Yup that's it." Colette stopped blushing and smiled.

"I am glad Genis likes me for I like him as well. Thank you Colette." Presea said and went back to camp.

_"I don't think she gets what I meant by like," Colette thought to herself_.

Meanwhile Genis decided he should get some other guys advice on talking to Presea. Zelos would only make fun of him and Lloyd isn't exactly an expert with girls so that only left one person...

"Regal do you think you could help me with something?" Genis asked him.

"I'm surprised you would ask me Genis but of course I'll help you." Regal replied.

"It's about Presea. I get all mixed up when I talk to her and..."

"You want her to like you." Regal said.

"Yes...how did you know?" Genis asked.

"It is apparent. Why did you choose to ask me for help? Zelos seems like the obvious choice." Regal questioned.

"Zelos would try and turn me into a minature him.."

"Yes that is true. I suppose you also came to me since I was once with Presea's sister." Regal told him.

"Well yeah. I know that Presea and Alicia are different but..."

"I understand. Here's what you should do...

Regal was cut off when the ground started to shake.

"Everyone the monster is here!" Raine yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran to where Raine was. The monster wasn't huge it was only about the same size as a golem. In fact it looked very similar to a Golem. It was brown and held a hammer in it's hand.

"This doesn't look to tough." Lloyd said casually.

"Don't count on it being weak Lloyd. I sense strong mana coming from it." Raine said.

"I am Fissure. I am one of the great Onori who have decided to rise and conquer this world." the thing said.

"Guys I think he's an Earth Monster." Genis said.

Lloyd ran in with his swords ready and slashed at the thing. His swords merely bounced off of him.

"What the hell?" Lloyd said.

"Lloyd don't rush in. This thing is extremely strong." Raine warned him.

"I don't think brute force is going to be the answer." Regal said.

"I agree. Genis and I should try wearing him down with some elemental magic." Sheena proposed.

"Ok. Be careful you two." Lloyd told them.

"I'll help too. I don't want my hunny and the brat to get in trouble." Zelos said.

"I will also assist." Raine added.

"The rest of us will wait here. If you start getting in trouble we'll come and help you." Regal said.

"Good luck guys." Colette cheered.

So the four of them ran toward the enemy.

"Cool off," Genis yelled, "Ice Tornado!"

A swirling mass of ice struck the strange being. It didn't seem to work.

"I call upon the Maiden of the Mist. Come Undine!" Sheena yelled.

Undine gave it all she had but too no avail.

"Damn this isn't working..." Sheena said.

"Burn Baby! Eruption!" Zelos's attack also had to affect.

"Hahahahaha did you actually think that your'e pathetic magic could actually defeat me?" the thing laughed.

It created a large rift in the ground. Sheena and Genis fell right into it.

"Not another hole!" Sheena yelled as she fell.

"Genis! Sheena!" Lloyd yelled as he ran up.

The monster smashed him with it's large fist.

"Lloyd we have to escape.." Presea said.

"But what about the others?"

"We will have no oppurtunity to save them if we are all defeated. We should retreat and gather a plan." Presea said.

"But..." Lloyd started.

"No Lloyd..Presea is right. Genis and Sheena are strong they should be fine...wherever they are.." Raine almost looked like she wanted to cry.

"Ok." Lloyd sighed.

**A/N: There you have it. Where are Genis and Sheena now? You'll find out soon. So tell me what ya think.**


	3. The Oatmeal and the City of Dwarves!

**Always There Ch3.**

**A/N: It's just me again. I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. I really will continue it all the way. I'll address some reviews in the next Chapter. If anyone has any ideas feel free to say them! Well first the disclaimer. Then off with the show. By the way I hate the comma. So please forgive my punctuation errors.**

**Disclaimer: Namco ninjas hold swords to my neck No! I don't own Tos! The wonderful people at Namco do!Ninjas leave**

As Sheena fell she yelled to Genis.

"Well Genis. It seems you've joined me in my hole falling hobby!"

"Um..Sheena maybe you should summon Sylph to carry us out of here." Genis told her.

This was a very deep hole apparently.

"I don't think so we're so far underground I don't know how much power they'd have..." Sheena replied.

"Then use Gnome!"

"O.K. I call upon the servant of mother earth. Come Gnome!" Sheena brought him out.

"Whoa how'd you guys get down here..." Gnome laughed.

"Not now Gnome. Just make sure you cushion our landing!" Sheena yelled.

"Fine. Geez pushy..." Gnome puffed away.

The two of them landed in very soft dirt.

"Where are we Genis?" Sheena asked him.

"I have no idea." Genis was stumped.

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"I'll tell you where you are lad...

It was morning before Lloyd knew it.

"Good morining Lloyd!" Zelos beamed.

"Uh..morning...what's that weird smell?" Lloyd sniffed.

"Oh Proffessor Raine decided she would cook breakfast." Colette came up and said.

"Oh no..."

"Come and eat everybody. We have a long day ahead of us." Raine called.

In the centre of camp there was a big pot. It was filled with a grayish brown paste.

"It's my own recipe for oatmeal." Raine smiled.

"It looks tasty!" Colette lied.

Raine served out large bowls of the stuff to everyone.

"Eat up everyone! We have lots of searching to do today. You need to be well nourished." Raine scolded.

"I think being malnourished would be better than eating this stuff..." Zelos whispered.

Lloyd and Colette giggled.

"Im sorry is something funny?" Raine asked, "Now I want to see you all take big gulps."

As Regal and Presea watched the Zelos, Colette and Lloyd forced down heaping spoonfulls.

"See now wasn't that tasty?" Raine asked.

Colette nodded slowly. Zelos was turning a lovley shade of green. Lloyd had run a little ways.

"I wonder what he's doing?" Raine asked.

"I have no idea..."Regal told her.

"Hey! Where's your oatmeal...and your's Presea..." Raine asked them.

"We put it..."

Presea was interuppted when Regal put a hand over her mouth.

"It was so delicious we ate already." Regal put on a smile.

"Good then you can have some more." Raine smiled back.

"Thank you...

"Welcome to Adamor. City of the Dwarves!" A dwarf walked up and said.

"Thank you." that was all Genis could say.

As he looked down the path he saw the most amazing city he could possibly imagine. It had Tethe'allas level of technology. It had machines powered by Exsphere's everywhere. That wasn't the best part. The buildings were beautiful. It was even 10x better than Flanoir.

"It's amazing..." Sheena was in awe.

"Oh by the way I'm Harnk." the dwarf introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Genis"

"Hi my name is Sheena."

"So how did you come to this city?"Harnk asked them.

"It's a long story..." Genis told him.

So the three of them went off into the city. Genis and Sheena took turns telling their tale. The city was bustling and many dwarves reckognized Harnk. They had to stop many times to introduce themselves.

"Aye that's a very interesting tale indeed." Harnk said. "I think I've heard something about these Onori before... Ah well I can't remember maybe it'll hit me... So I understand you have the power of the Summon Spirits. I think you should have a meeting with Dubin." Harnk.

"Dubin who's Dubin..." Sheena asked.

Harnk laughed,"Dubin is only the most...

The rest of the group was headed for Sybak to look up some geographical charts about the new combined world. Most of them looked very ill...

"I don't feel well." Colette said.

"I think it was the oatmeal." Lloyd finally blurted.

"Yes the chances of the oatmeal making us ill is 87" Presea added.

"What are you trying to say..." Raine glared.

**A/N: I know it was short again but I didn't want to keep my few readers waiting. It's another minor cliffie. So please Review and have a nice ninja free day.**


	4. The Legend

**Always There Ch.4**

**A/N: So here I am again. I'm glad you accept my hatred of the evil comma. Long may it burn in Efreets flame. I promise to make this Ch. at least 1000 words long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tos. Yet the city of Adamor and Harnk belong to me. So do the Onori.**

Raine was in a horrible mood as they walked into the library. The others had fessed up to how horrible her meal was. When they got there the began searching through all the books for anything about the Onori. It seemed like hours had gone by when once again Colette saved the day. She bumped into a bookcase causing a book from the top shelf too fall and hit Zelos on the head.

"Ow!" Zelos.

"It is called "Myths of Kharlan"", Presea read.

"That should be the book!" Raine felt slightly better.

"Good job Colette!" Lloyd said.

"Thanks, it's a gift." Colette smiled.

"Does it contain anything useful?" Regal asked.

"Let me see..."Raine began to flip through the book.

"Hello! Does anyone care that I might have suffered brain damage?" Zelos asked.

Everyone was silent.

"Oh that hurts..."

"I was supposed to say nothing correct?" Presea whispered to Regal.

"That's right."

"O.K. good," Presea seemed happy.

"Anyways I found something interesting. This looks like a long tale we should sit down..."Raine told them.

"Dubin is one of the most powerful dwarves in all of Adamor. After we lost contact with Cruxius someone had to take charge. He stepped up." Harnk explained.

"Oh that's right the dwarves had an alliance with Cruxius," Sheena recalled.

"Yes we did. We were protected from the cycle of worlds in our own city. Since Cruxius is no more many people were frightened things would change. They despised your group. However, since the two worlds are now one...We have nothing to worry about. Our way of life has been preserved." Harnk concluded.

"Even so I noticed that everything is run by Exshperes. I'm sure you all now how they are made." Genis pointed out.

"You're a sharp one lad. Many dwarves care not for the sacrifice of human lives..." he was interrupted.

"That's sick. How could you not care?" Sheena snapped.

"By Martel, you're a feisty one. I personally think that our city is in need of reform. Nothing can be done as of now."

"Just wait till Lloyd comes here. If Dirk new about this..." Genis started to say.

"Dirk? Did you mean Dirk a dwarf on the surface." Harnk asked.

"Yes. He's our friends adopted father. Why? What do you know about him?" Sheena wondered.

"Well he is my brother...

Lloyd and the others all sat in Zelos's mansion around the fireplace in big plush chairs. They decided it would be best to check out the book and head back to Meltokio. Raine cleared her voice as she prepared to start.

"The Legend of the Summon Spirits and the Onori all begins when the elves first came to Symphonia from Derris-Kharlan. They had planted the Kharlan tree (now know as Martel). The power of the elements was running rampant in the world. There was a war going on between two groups. The Onori led by a pair of dark spirits and the Summon Spirits of today led by Origin and Maxwell. The elves took the side of the Summon Spirts and turned the tide. However the war had it's toll the Summon Spirits had lost the greater deal of their power and were forced to be sealed in shrines at their locations. Origin and Maxwell knew they should do the same. Origin left his mighty sword two be used by the people of Symphonia to do great things. Maxwell sealed away the evil spirits along with the Onori for 5000 years. He also then went to sleep. It was not until Mithos time that the functions of the Summon Spirits mana links were created.

"There you have it..."

"That is truly an amazing tale," Regal was the first to speak.

"Wow. It really is. Do you think the storyteller knows it?" Colette asked.

Everyone gave her a "why didn't you tell us that before?" look.

"What? What did I say?" Colette asked again.

Raine sighed,"Never mind. The fact is that the 5000 years should not be up. Someone released the Onori."

"Who cares! How is this going to help us find Genis and Sheena?" Lloyd brought up.

"..."

"That's what I thought..."Lloyd started to say when someone burst into the room.

It was Chocolat.

"There you guys are. It took me forever to find you. Dirk really wants to speak with you." she said.

Chocolat and Cocoa had both survived the destruction of Palmacosta and now lived in Iselia.

"What does he want?" Lloyd asked.

"It's something to do with Genis and Sheena..."

"Let us go!" Presea said.

Everyone just looked at her.

"What? I am just very curious to know the where-abouts of my good friends Genis and Sheena..." Presea was solid on this point.

"..."

So they all went with Chocolat and followed her Rheiard with their own.

They touched down near Dirks house.

"Hey Dad I'm back." Lloyd called.

"Ah Lloyd I'm glad you made it; thank you Chocolat; I recieved contact from my brother. It seems Genis and Sheena are in Adamor the dwarven city." Dirk said.

"Oh good you found them...What? You have a brother?"

**A/N: There you have it. No Cliffie this time. That's right I did it. I hope you enjoyed my legend if not tell me why and I'll revamp it. Always remember to review.**


	5. Truth Underground

**Always There Ch.5**

**A/N:** **Thank you MoonCannon, GirlWaterShaman and Christina Gomez for always reviewing. I really appreciate that you take the time to read every chapter. I've been having major writers block latley. Sorry this Chapter took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I'm done putting in disclaimers. I DONT OWN Tales of Symphonia.**

"Aye, I have a brother. His name Harnk." Dirk told them.

"Why did you never tell me I had an uncle?" Lloyd asked him.

"Well Harnk lives in the dwarven city. I left a long time ago to live here on the surface instead. The dwarven city is nearly impossible to get to from up here. I didn't think it was important for you two know. I'm not the most popular fellow down in Adamor." Dirk explained.

"If it is so difficult to reach it must be quite the feat for Genis and Sheena to be down there."Raine decided.

"Thats true. These Onori must be quite strong to be able to send them there," Dirk said.

"Stong isn't even the word for it..."Zelos said as he remembered the failed attack.

"Is it a good idea for surface dwellers to be in the city?" Regal asked suddenly.

"Normally I would say no, but this situation seems strange," a new voice said.

Altessa walked up beside them.

"Whoa Altessa what are you doing here?" Lloyd asked him.

"Well I recieved a message that there was something going on in Adamor so I came to see if Dirk knew anything about it," Altessa explained.

"I see. So something is brewing down there, I wonder if it has anything to do with Genis and Sheena..."Raine wondered.

"I think there's only one way to find out,"Lloyd said.

"Of course you do,"Raine replied, "You want to go down there and see for yourself. You heard Dirk it's very difficult to get down there."

"I think I know of someone who could get us there." Presea spoke up.

Harnk had talked to some people and contacted his brother on the surface. He then led Genis and Sheena to a mansion. It was comparable in size to Zelos' mansion.

"Whoa! This place is massive..."Genis was in awe.

"Yes. No one is exactly sure how but Dubin came into a good deal of Gald. Some people claim he made a deal with Cruxius but that is merely speculation." Harnk told him.

"I don't trust him already..."Sheena warned them.

They walked up to the front door and rang the bell. A small weasely looking dwarf answered it.

"Hello Dubin!" Harnk said with a friendly voice.

"Oh...it's you..."

"Isn't he friendly?"Sheena whispered to Genis.

Genis giggled,"No kidding."

"I brought the summoner and the half-elf. I understand you wish to speak with them." Harnk started to look nervous.

"Indeed. You can go now..." Dubin said.

"But...

"Now! Lest we be forgetting...

"No, I'll leave. Good luck guys. I'll meet up with you later." Harnk hurried off down the road.

"What was that all about?"Genis asked Sheena.

"I have no idea. I just hope this rude little punk can get us back to the surface." she whispered back.

"I heard that young lady,"Dubin said as the door slammed behind them," And I have no intention of letting you go anywhere."

Sheena and Genis were shocked as the dwarf transformed.

"What makes you believe that I should help you?"

"Gimme a break Yuan. You know something weird is going on." Lloyd told him.

"If you are talking about these 'Onori' then I can tell you the Renegades are looking into it," Yuan replied.

"Yuan, I understand you have the ability to gain access to Adamor, since you were a member of Cruxius."Regal brought up.

"That may be so...

"You know what Yuan, you hot air bag. I'm sick of listening to you toy with us. You ARE going to get us down there, do you understand me?"Zelos had suddenly becme very angry.

Yuan sighed,"Fine Whatever, I'll get you down...

Yuan was interuppted by a Renegade rushing into his office.

"Lord Yuan, that group of 20 you sent to investigate the Onori have all been massaccred." he reported.

"What? Lloyd, suddenly I'm interested in helping you let's go." Yuan suddenly looked concerned and grabbed his Rheiarrd.

Yuan and the others hopped on the Rheiards and flew off.

While they were flying Colette was talking with Raine.

"Did you notice how angry Zelos got when it seemed that Yuan wasn't going to take us there?"

"Indeed. Sheena must be quite important to him." Raine said.

"She's important to me too. So is Genis!" Colette said with a big smile.

"You're right Colette, but it seems that Zelos has an infatuation toward Sheena," Raine told her.

"Infatuation?"

"Never mind Colette, never mind...

"What the...what are you?" Genis looked scared.

"What I am is un-important. What is important is what you two are. The last two pieces of my puzzle."

What the dwarf had transformed into was odd. He looked like a ghost. He was black and without form. He had two glowing red eyes and four arms. Two of which were scythes and two of which were tentacles.

"What do you need us for?"Sheena asked.

"One of you is an incredible source of mana. The other has connections with the Summon Spirits. My master desired both of these things. So the first order of business...

"Wait! Who is this master you spoke of and what makes you think I'll lend you a drop of Mana." Genis asked.

"Hahahaha. You make me laugh half-elf. I'm not going to waste time explaining anything to you.Your time is up anyway."

The spirit shot out a tentacle which pierced Genis right through the middle. It raised him in the air. Genis's mana flowed through the tentacle and into a strange container the spirit had. Once the mana was all gone the spirit dropped Genis's lifless body to the floor.

"You Monster! How could you I'll kill you!" Sheena screamed and charged him.

"Tut Tut Tut. I'm afraid I can't let you kill me." he swiffed out the way. He shot out a dark beam and struck Sheena.

Her scream echoed throughout the entire mansion.

**Thats all for this Chapter folks. I changed the legend of the Summon Spirits by the way. Before anyone yell's at me Genis is like my favourite character. Just deal with his death for the time being.**


	6. An old friends sacrifice

**Always There Ch.6**

**A/N: I'm glad you're all still tuning in. I'm sorry for 'killing' Genis. Damn I drop just too many secrets. Heh Heh Heh. This Chapter will be very short and sweet but you'll just have to deal with it.**

Presea shuddered. She felt a chill go all the way throughout her body.

"Something terrible has occured,"she warned everything.

"Why do you say that Presea?" Colette asked her.

"It's just a feeling I have..."

Colette smiled to herself. A 'feeling'! It was such an improvement upon the old her. The old Presea wouldn't even know what a feeling was. Presea was still a little bit in the dark about certain things though. Since Presea was all alone Regal acted as her father and she and Sheena were her big er, little er, sisters. She seemed to have an infatuation for Genis.

Yuan landed his Rheiard suddenly. They appeared to be in the middle of nowhere.

"This is the entrance if I remember correctly,"Yuan told them.

He tapped his boomerang on the ground and brought forth his wings.The ground rumbled...A staicase appeared leading downward.

"This is as far as I go.Good Luck."Yuan watched as they decended into the tunnel.

"Well here we go..."Colette looked nervous.

"Heh Heh dark tunnel eh? Too bad Sheena isn't here..."Zelos mused.

"Lets just go already..."Raine interjected.

"Indeed let us go."Presea seemed eager.

As they climbed down the stairs it got more and more humid. The emerged in the basement of an abandoned building. It was dank and the walls were crumbling.

"I was told you'd come here..."a familiar voice called out.

They all turned to Sheena standing in front of them. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were dark.

"Sheena my hunny, you're okay.."Zelos approached her.

"Pyre Seal!"

Zelos was flung against a crumbling wall.

"Sheena?"Lloyd asked her.

"I suppose if you still wish to call me that it's fine...I suppose this is yours..."she flung something at Presea.It caused her to scream

It was the body of Genis...

Presea fell to the ground.

"Genis!Genis!Wake up!"Presea called out.

Raine ran over and put a hand on his neck. She then swooned.

Colette burst out crying.Lloyd was quivering with anger.

"Did you do this?"Regal asked her, he was also furious. No one really noticed but Regal thoroughly enjoyed the little half elf.

"No, not me, the one whom I now serve." her voice was empty. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes revealing a mark on her forehead.

"Lloyd I see a dark mark on her forehead.I have a feeling that she is being possessed."Regal told him.

"Posessed by whom?"Lloyd asked.

"I don't know..."

He was cut off when an Onori burst into the room shattering one of the walls. This one looked like the first but was black.

"It's another Onori!"Colette yelled though her tears.

"Dammit!What are we gonna do?"Lloyd yelled.

The Onori wasn't going to waste a moment,"Know the Abyss..."it called as a massive dark blast was fired at them. A blue haired figure from the back of the room warped in front of the blast and took it's full impact.

"Noooooooo!"

"I sensed that...danger was near...the fate of Symphonia is up too you...don't think I like you Lloyd...at least...I can finally be with my...dear Mar...tel

**That's all folks. Yes I know you want to strangle me. Yes I know it's too short. I understand all that you are saying... Just give me a break...**


	7. Wrath of the Rosebud

**Always There Ch.7**

**A/N:Well here I am with another chapter. This one should be longer. You people shouldn't always jump to conclusions...**

"Not this time!" Raine had awakened, "No one else is going to die today! Resurrection!"

Raine held her staff over Yuan awakening him.

"What? Who did this...you!" Yuan looked at Raine.

"Don't think you can quit now.The world is having a crisis and we need you..."Raine told him.

"Fine...Thank you,"Yuan said begrudgingly.

"This is all very nice guys but we have a sitituation here!" Lloyd snapped the two of them back.

"I'm not here to stay, I'll probably meet you soon..." Yuan teleported away.

"What the hell?" Zelos yelled, "Why'd he just go and leave on us?"

"He must have a good reason," Regal put simply.

Sheena cleared her throat very loudly.

"I'd love to listen to your chatter all day, but I've got stuff to do." Sheena teleported away leaving only the Onori and the group.

"Well,Well,Well, It's just you and me. Allow me to introduce myself, Void is my name." the Onori said in its raspy voice.

"You...will...perish.."Presea had regained her composure...sort of.

"You think you can beat me little girl? Muhahahahahaha!"

"You took...something very dear to me away...you will die!" Presea yelled and charged him

"You mean the little half-elf? I didn't kill him. My master did!"Void told her.

"Presea Stop!" Colette flew in front of her. "You can't beat it by yourself. Don't throw your life away!"

"It killed Genis...he was all I had left...now he's gone..."

Colette was silent for a moment. Presea was crying...over Genis? She was too but...it was Presea...

"I'm sorry Colette..." Presea said as she took the handle of her axe and hit Colette on the head with it, knocking her over.

"What the hell Presea?"Lloyd called.

He was about to run after her when Regal put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is something she must do, just like you taking down Kvar."

Presea had charged Void.

"You will perish!RAGNAROK!" she yelled as she unleashed her ultimate attack. Her axe struck the ground causing the ground to split and great cannons of light shot from the holes.The all moved together into a great beam that struck Void.

"How could you...Shadow was supposed to be sacrificed to me...the Onori are supposed to be invincible..NOOOO!" Void dissolved in a flash.

"Presea that was amazing...Presea?"Lloyd called out.

"Proffesor she is not moving..."Colette said.

"Let me see...It's ok she's breathing she's just exhausted..." Raine told them.

"She killed it in one shot amazing,"Zelos was in awe.

"Indeed it was quite a feat..."

"What exactly do we plan to do now?"Regal asked.

"I don't exactly know...We have definitly put a wrench in the one in charge's plans. However, we don't know who the one in charge is...So I believe saving Sheena is priority #1!" Raine finished.

"How exactly do we do that Proffessor?"Colette smiled.

"Hmmm...

**Yes. So it turned out short. It's near the end of the year and the teachers are piling on homework. I don't have much time to write.**


	8. Desperate Times

**Always There Ch.7**

**A/N:So I had time to write a chapter between exams and this is it. I keep trying different methods to switching which group it's foucusing on but none of them work in fanfiction.So I'm gonna try this MW stands for meanwhile okay!**

"Sir, Void had has been vanquished..."

"It is of little consequence."

"But...

"But nothing. All will still go according to plan, tell Dubin I request an audience with him."

"Yes Sir!"

**MW**

Kratos sat in the centre of Welgaia. He had to admit life was pretty tedious living in Derris Kharlan all by himself as it drifted in space. He would often wander Welgaia all day long.At night he choronicled the story of Mithos Yggdrasil.He was doing that one night when a speaker came on.

"Incoming message from one of the Four Seraphim"

"Yuan!" Kratos called out.

He flew to the tower which contained the communications equipment. A screen with Yuan's face on it appeared.

"Kratos, good I'm glad I was still able to contact you,"Yuan started.

"What is it you need from me Yuan,"Kratos replied.

"As much as it pains me to say it, I think we need your help here."Yuan told him.

"What?If you ask me for help something dire must be going on..."Kratos was worried.

"The Onori have begun to return.Lloyd's group is already on it, I didn't let them know the deperatness of the situation."Yuan filled him in.

"I believe that's best it would only cause them to worry."

"The dwarves are involved as is Sheena."

"Sheena?Is that...no..."Kratos was growing more worried.

"I believe the smaller half-elf has already been killed."Yuan told him.

"Lloyd must be furious...Alright I'll come!"Kratos said.

"Good.Now you must bring all text-files you can find on the Onori and the warlock Zornez,"Yuan said.

"Zornez, you think he's involved?"Kratos asked him.

"I do.It seems a being disguised as a dwarf named Dubin has possessed Sheena.I believe the only one with people like in his employ would be Zornez."

"He was defeated pre-Kharlan war..."Kratos reminded him.

"Maybe so, but I believe he may returned, I will see you soon"with that Yuan cut out.

"This is very bad indeed."Kratos headed off to the library, "If the Onori are back, the two dark ones must be back as well. If I remember correctly Zornez was the younger of the two.This is a very dangerous situation."

**MW**

Presea had Genis's body in her arms.She couldn't believe it. She never really understood how much she cared for him until now.The group was all very somber. They had met Harnk at the entrance to the dwarven city.He had advised them against going in. Since Dubin's true form was known the city had become somewhat chaotic.Harnk was one of a group attemting to sustain order. He told them he would give them any updates needed.

So,they headed for the Martel tree.They needed to have a chat with the spirit of the tree,surley she would know what to do at a time such as this.

"So..."Zelos started to say.

No one responded.

sigh

The finally arrived at the Martel Tree.It had begun to grow and was about 6 feet tall now.

"I'll call her!"Colette volunteered.She brought out her wings and flew above the tree.

"Oh spirit of the Tree,we need your aid,Please come to us!"

In a dazzling sparkle of light.The Spirit of the Tree arrived.Presea always liked the spirit,maybe because it used Tabatha's body.

"Hello,saviours of the world,what need do you have?"she asked.

"Our friend..."Presea lay Genis body in front of the spirit.

"Oh no,this is indeed dreadful,but I believe he is not dead.Not quite, all the mana is gone from his body."

"Ya,ya we know that,geez!"Lloyd told her.

Raine whapped him over the head.

"What must we do to revive him?"Raine asked.

"He must be exposed to Derris-Kharlan's mana,"the spirit told them.

"Derris-Kharlan, that means we must make contact with Kratos..."

"Also Spirit what do you know of the Onori?" Regal asked her.

"I know but little.Probably no more than you.You should ask Yuan."There was a tinge of pain in the spirits voice.

"Martel?"Colette asked.

"As I said Martel is but a part of me,"the spirit had tears in her eyes as she went away.

"That certainly was odd,"Zelos said.

"The mention of Yuan had quite the odd reaction..."Raine said.

"Well we don't know very much more know then we did before, we still need to find Sheena and contact Kratos!"Lloyd exclaimed.

"Indeed,saving Genis is an important priority..."Presea said.

"Yes..."Raine agreed.

Silence fell on the group once more.It was a short lived silence though.

"There you are you idiot!"a high voice called out.

"Is that..."Lloyd started.

"Aw crap Seles!"

**MW**

"What is it Origin? Why have you called about a meeting of the Summon Spirits?"Efreet asked.

"The Onori have risen. With them have come Zornez and Sallio,"Origin stated.

"Those two again?Didn't they learn anything last time?"Celcius had the same attitude as always.

"..."

"Indeed Volt,they have risen stronger then last time."Maxwell agreed.

"We have the pactmaker this time!"Gnome said cheerfully.

"That is the other reason of this meeting,something strange has happened to Sheena!"Origin informed them.

"Oh no!"the three spirits of Sylph said in unison.

"We believe she is under the control of an underling of Zornez..."

"That means..."Efreet began.

"Trouble!"Celcius finished."The one in control can use us for evil means, and we have to do what they say!"

"Not all of us!"Luna said,"Aska come hither."

"That's right, Aska isn't exactly under the pact he just goes where Luna goes."Undine remembered.

"Yes but isn't Aska powerless without you Luna?"Sephie asked her.

"Not quite powerless."

"Action..must..occur..."Shadow replied in his usual fashion.

"Lloyds group is already pursuing them,they must hurry that is why I am doing something that is never ment to be done..."Origin said.

"Origin I know what you are planning and I agree..."

"I must bring back someone already dead,not Genis either.He still has a chance at life.I'm bringing back...


End file.
